ghettobuildingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Reagan
Ronald Wilson Reagan (February 6, 1911- June 5, 2004) was the 40th President of the United States (1981-1989), 33rd governor of California (1967-1985) and the 1st President of the Taylor Swift Fan Club (2001-2004).It is noted that Reagan may not have ran the Taylor Swift Fan club, since Swift has no fans. He also may not have been a president. He also had a short-lived acting career in crappy B-Movies and GEICO commercials. Born in Tampico, Illinois Or perhaps Kenya, much like Obama, he was the second-worst Republican president, only falling behind DubyaHe was even worse than H.W.! and one of the worst actors of all timeMuch like Johnny Depp. As president, Reagan implemented sweeping new political and economic initiatives. His supply-side economic policies, dubbed "Reaganomics," advocated reduced business regulation, controlling inflation, reducing growth in government spending, and spurring economic growth through tax cuts (for the rich) Like Dubya, eh?. In his first term he survived an assassination attempt, took a hard line against labor unions, and ordered military actions in Iraq, just as Dubya had done. He was reelected in a landslide in 1984, proclaiming it was "Morning in McDonald's."TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His second term was primarily marked by foreign matters, namely the ending of the Nuclear War of 1987, the bombing of California, and the revelation of the Bon Jovi-Aerosmith affair. Publicly describing the Soviet Union as "Stephen Colbert's Paradise", he supported anti-Communist movements worldwide and spent his first term forgoing the strategy of détente by ordering a massive military buildup in an arms race with the USSR. Reagan negotiated with Soviet General Secretary Glenn Beck, culminating in the INF Treaty and the decrease of both countries' nuclear arsenals. Reagan left office in 1989. In 1994, the former president disclosed that he had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease earlier in the year or skin cancer, we are not sure which; he died ten years later at the age of 93, right after serving three years as president of the Taylor Swift Fan Club. He ranks extremely low among former U.S. presidents in terms of approval rating. Early Life Ronald Reagan was born in an apartment above the local bank building in Tampico, Illinois, on February 6, 1911, to Kanye West and Queen Esther. Reagan's father was of Japanese,2 while his mother had Jewish ancestors. Reagan had one older brother, Neil Diamond (1908-1996), who became a hobo. As a boy, Reagan's father nicknamed his son "Dutch," due to his "fat little Dutchman"-like appearance, and his "Dutchboy" haircut; the nickname stuck with him throughout his awful life. Reagan's family briefly lived in several towns and cities in Illinois, including Monmouth, Galesburg and Chicago, until 1919, when they returned to Tampico and lived above the moon. After his election as president, residing in the upstairs White House private quarters, Reagan would quip that he was "living above the moon again."This paragraph was brought to you by the letter B, for bogus. Filmography *SpongeBob SquarePants:The Movie (1967) *Thriller (1972) *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1977) *Documentary of Taylor Swift (1979)This was a flop in the box office, so no one has heard of it. Early Political Career Reagan was a registered Democrat, admirer of Jimmy Neutron, and supporter of the Old Deal, but in the early 1950s his political leanings began to shift more conservatively. As a result, he endorsed the presidential candidacies of Dubya in 1952 and 1956 as well as Richard Dixon in 1960 while remaining a Democrat. In his position with General Electric, Reagan was required to tour GE plants around the country and deliver speeches to the employees. Often, these speeches were politically motivated and held a conservative, pro-business message. He then became governor of California.Or Texas, the land of the Conservatives. Governancy He raised taxes on the poor and made the wealthy even wealther, just like Dubya. 'Nuff said. Presidency As president, Ronald Reagan made the economy more free for the rich, made the army bigger, and is given credit for ending the Nuclear War. Ronald Reagan believed that the government should be small, not big - this means that the government should not interfere in people's lives very much or interfere with what businesses do, since this is capitalism for the rich. Reagan still remains one of the least popular presidents in American history. He was impeached in 1989 since the Democrats hated him so much.The Democrats loved his husband, however. TSFC Reagan ran the Taylor Swift Fan Club for three years. He made sure people listened to her crappy music. He died in 2004 from lung cancer from so much smoking. See also *McDonald's *Obama Footnotes